<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arsonist's Lullaby by StarlessSky72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421921">Arsonist's Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSky72/pseuds/StarlessSky72'>StarlessSky72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Mai (Avatar), Dragons, F/M, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSky72/pseuds/StarlessSky72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mai was in the crystal cavern under Ba Sing Se with Azula? What if she betrayed Azula sooner then expected?<br/>Zuko changes his destiny sooner then in the show and Mai decides to join him in helping the Avatar.<br/>What consequences will their actions have for the pair of them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara &amp; Mai (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A slight change in events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was chaos, Mai wasn’t quite sure what was happening. One moment her and Azula were fighting the Avatar and the water bender, then Zuko came out of know where and threw fire at Azula and now they were all stuck in some sort of standoff.</p><p>“So glad you could join us Zuzu.” Azula crooned, a smirk forming on her lips.</p><p>“I’m not joining you Azula” well that was the last thing Mai expected, “I thought about what you said about father wanting me back, he doesn’t want me back and we both know it. You always lie, Azula why should I believe a word you’ve told me.”</p><p>If Azula was shocked she was doing a very good job of hiding it. “So, what’s you plan then, brother. If you’re not joining me as you put it.”</p><p>“I going to join the Avatar, teach him fire bending. I’m going to teach him everything I know so he can defeat the Firelord.”</p><p>Mai glanced to the Avatar and the waterbender, the girl was smiling while the avatar looked relieved. Then she looked at Zuko who was looking at her, apprehensively. The two hadn’t seen each other since the moments before that horrible Agni Kai. She remembered all the fond memories she shared with the prince. All the long walks and picnics, the summers at Ember Island, how he had made her happier than anyone else. Then she thought about how cruel Azula had always been, only ever hanging out with her because she was the princess and how could Mai possibly refuse her. Mai made her decision.</p><p>Zuko was staring at Mai, he knew he had mad the right choice in siding with the Avatar, he didn’t want to join Azula, but then there was Mai. He was wrestling with the possibility of having to fight his once crush and best friend, when Azula moved. Azula threw fireballs at the Avatar blasting him back into the cavern wall. The waterbender cried out in shock and hurled a stream of water at Azula, which Azula barely managed to dodge. Zuko joined the water bender in fighting Azula.</p><p>Mai watched horrified as the airbender was thrown back and the water tribe girl and Zuko began to fight Azula. Azula managed to knock the girl back while still fighting Zuko. The siblings fought on a flurry of blue and orange. It was looking like Zuko might actually win, until the Avatar and waterbender came back and the Dai Li joined the fight. Zuko was going to die, he wasn’t going to make it. Mai wanted so desperately to join them, to get away from Azula but if the Avatar and his friends were defeated, she didn’t want to be on the losing side.</p><p>At this point the rest of the Avatar’s friends had joined the fight, though everyone had over looked Mai so far. Something that normally would have annoyed her but now she was grateful for the lack of opposition and audience to her moral confliction. Mai looked in time for the Avatar to start glowing. She had heard the Avatar’s scream when the waterbender had been thrown back but, the girl was fine, surrounded by Dai Li sure but relatively uninjured. The Avatar began to float upwards, eyes and tattoos still glowing. She shifted her gaze to Azula and Zuko who had stopped fighting and were also looking at the Avatar.</p><p>Except. Except, what was Zuko doing? He had run over to where the Avatar and waterbender was and was helping her fight off the Dai Li, and protect the Avatar. But he’d left Azula completely undefended. Faster than Mai could process Azula shifted into a familiar stance and began to generate lighting. She was going to kill the Avatar Mai realized horrified, that there was nothing she could do or maybe there was she though palming a knife.</p><p>As Azula threw the lightning, Mai threw the knife at Azula’s outstretched hand. To her horror she was too late the lighting leapt from her hand a second before the knife hit. Azula screamed grabbing her hand spinning on Mai fury in her eyes. Mai payed her no attention, instead her eyes were locked onto the Avatar, but Azula had thrown the lightning, where was it? Why wasn’t the Avatar dead, he had stopped glowing and was falling to the ground, but jumped up mostly uninjured. He ran over to the body the waterbender was holding in her arms, to Zuko unconscious a gaping wound in his chest.</p><p>Mai screamed Zuko’s name getting the attention of the Avatar who took in the sight of the knives in Mai’s hand and the one stuck into Azula’s palm. He gestured for her to come over to where they were and she obliged, taking in the sight of Zuko’s damaged body. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks.</p><p>“Is he alive” Mai managed, dropping to her knees.</p><p>The waterbender looked up at her, “Barely he did something to redirect some of the lightning somehow.”</p><p>Azula’s voice then rang across the cavern, “Mai, what are you doing.”</p><p>“Mai stood facing the Princess, “You miscalculated, I love Zuko more then I fear you.”</p><p>“No, you miscalculated!” Azula screamed. “You and my dear brother aren’t making it out of her alive, not if I can help it!”</p><p>“We need to get out of here.” The Avatar said. He was right the Dai Li were starting to close in again. The waterbender made some sort of water column pushing her to the hole the Avatar had created in the ceiling, Zuko still in her arms.</p><p>The Avatar extending his hand, “You need to come with us, we can keep you safe and help Zuko.” Mai accepted his hand as he bent the ground to lift them up after the girl and Zuko. She vaguely registered Iroh fending off the Dai Li below them, but that didn’t matter right now, what mattered now was Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The Avatar had helped her onto the back of his Sky Bison, Zuko and the rest of the Avatar’s friends were already there. The waterbender was uncorking a small vial of liquid bending it to the hole in Zuko’s chest. The Sky Bison took off the WaterTribe boy at the head. Mai scooched over to where the girl was healing Zuko. She grabbed one of his limp hands gripping it tightly, feeling his weak pulse beneath her fingers.</p><p>“Thank you for helping us fight Azula.” The Avatar said, “I’m sorry Zuko got hurt but, Katara has some special water from, the Northern Water Tribe that should be able to heal him in no time. I’m Aang by the way.”</p><p>“Mai” she said flatly.</p><p>The young earth bender smiled at her, “Mai, huh. I think I’ll stick with Gloomy. And don’t worry about Sparky, Katara’s the best healer around. You can call me Toph, or the Blind Bandit if you prefer.”</p><p>“Gloomy? Sparky?”</p><p>“Toph likes her nicknames” the avatar, Aang, she corrected explained.</p><p>The glow around Katara’s healing water began to fade, Mai turned her attention back to her an Zuko, “I’ve done all I can for now, he should be okay, Mai.” She said a small smile on her lips. “thank you are helping us, you and Zuko both.”</p><p>“Do you want to join us?” Aang said excitedly, “We’re going to meet up with the water tribe fleet and Katara and Sokka’s father and figure out what to do then, if you want to come along.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving Zuko.”</p><p>“Great! Chief Hakoda here we come!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trusting the enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai lost track of how long they had been flying, the sun had long since vanished below the horizon. When Katara was done healing Zuko, she had helped sift Zuko from her lap to Mai’s. Mai hadn’t talked to any of the others during the ride.</p><p>The water tribe boy, Sokka pointed into the distance, “I see them.”</p><p>Mai craned her neck to see that there was in fact a fleet of ships with blue sails. All except on ship which was clearly a fire nation ship, stolen probably. She noted that most of the ships were wooden instead of metal like the Fire nation ships. That made sense, they didn’t have to deal with firebenders. They began to descend heading towards the stolen fire nation ship. A small group of water tribe warriors were waiting on the deck for them. Toph immediately hopped down from the saddle the moment they landed.</p><p>“Oh, sweet ground” Toph said, laying on her stomach on the metal deck. The water tribe warriors chuckled at the young girl. Sokka and Katara got off next jumping into the arms of one of the warrior’s, their father Mai assumed. Mai was now struck with the issue of how she was going to get Zuko and herself down, thankfully Aang had stayed, he carefully air bended Zuko from the saddle, settling him gently on the metal deck. Mai slid down next to him.</p><p>Hakoda was hugging both of his children when he noticed, the two fire nation teenagers. Katara seemed to notice to whom he was looking.</p><p>“Dad this is Mai and Prince Zuko. They helped us escape Ba Sing Se.” Katara explained “Zuko’s sister hurt him really badly, but he saved Aang’s life and Mai betrayed Princess Azula so we took them with us.”</p><p>“Zuko said he was going to be my fire bending teacher, isn’t that great!” Aang interjected.</p><p>Hakoda’s mind reeled, Prince Zuko? As in the Zuko that had chased his children and the Avatar across the world. Why was he helping them now? And why did his sister hurt them, he couldn’t imagine Sokka and Katara doing anything like that to each other. The fire nation girl, Mai had noticed his gaze and he must have been making a weird face because she held the boy closer to her chest protectively. Hakoda released his hug on his children and walked over to her. Zuko was in fact badly hurt Hakoda stared at the burning hole in the boy’s chest. Well he was really on their side Hakoda couldn’t afford to lose him. Hakoda turned to two of his men and motioned for them to help.</p><p>“Bring the Prince downstairs, we can have the healer look at him, while Katara rests.”</p><p>Mai bristled as the men moved to help not letting go of Zuko.</p><p>“It’s okay Mai they aren’t going to hurt him.” Aang said calmly, “you can go with them if you want, you and Zuko aren’t prisoners.”</p><p>Reluctantly she allowed the men to carry Zuko down into the hail of the ship, Mai trailing close behind them. They entered a small room with a single mattress on the ground, torches flickering on the walls. A fire nation banner hung on one side of the room. They set Zuko down on the bed.</p><p>“We’ll go get the healer for you; he can help.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Mai gingerly picked up Zuko’s head setting it in her lap. She finger combed his short hair, humming softly to herself. About five minutes later an older water tribe man walked into the room carrying a satchel of what Mai assumed was medical tools.</p><p>“You must by Mai, I’m healer Kustaa. I may not have magical powers like young Katara, but I will try to help you friend best I can. Katara told me what happened, he’s lucky to be alive.” The man said in a kind voice. Mai felt safe around this man, he seemed nice and like he genuinely wanted to help Zuko.</p><p>“Okay” was all she said into return.</p><p>Kustaa kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on Zuko’s forehead, before taking a look at the wound on his chest. He hummed, “Katara did a good job, a slight fever as to be expected, I’m most concerned about potential infection, I need to get him out of his shirt.” He motioned for Mai to stop holding Zuko so he could get to Zuko better. Mai did so, putting him down gently and moving to sit next to him. Kustaa took out a knife, cutting the dirty, torn fabric away from his torso. Some of the fabric was stuck in the wound. Mai was glad that Zuko wasn’t awake for that, as Kustaa and to use tweezers to pull the fabric away from his skin. He disinfected the wound and applied some sort of salve before having Mai hold him in an upright sitting position to wrap bandages around his torso.</p><p>“Hopefully he should wake up in a couple of hours, but you should get some rest there’s nothing more you can do for him right now. I can have an extra bed brought in for you if you don’t want to leave him.”</p><p>“Yes please, thank you for helping him.”</p><p>“Of course, my dear,” he said leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The chief was the one to bring in the bed, setting it down next to Zuko’s before closing the door behind him. He sat down on the floor by Zuko’s feet.</p><p>“I’m Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka and Katara’s father. Your safe here no one is going to harm you or the Prince. Can I ask who you are why you and he have decided to join us?”</p><p>Mai hesitated, the seemed nice enough but, he was a father. Her father may have never physically hurt her like Zuko’s had, but that didn’t make him any better. Yet Katara and Sokka had been happy to see him so maybe… Mai decided in was best to just tell the man and to trust him for now. It’s not like she had much of an option anyway.</p><p>“I’m Mai, I was friends with Princess Azula. I betrayed her in favor of Zuko, who I am also friends with. I tried to stop her from hurting Zuko or the Avatar and failed. And now we’re here.”</p><p>“Why did you betray your nation Mai, why did Zuko?”</p><p>“I don’t know why he did, but I know the Fire nation isn’t good and Azula and Firelord Ozai are cruel and need to be stopped. Zuko’s nothing like them though.” She added quickly.</p><p>Hakoda sighed, the poor girl was clearly terrified of him. “I’m not going to hurt you or Zuko. Aang and Katara vouch for you two and that’s enough for me.”</p><p>Mai wasn’t sure how to respond, he was just going to trust her? Why? She hadn’t done anything thing to make him do so. She also wasn’t buying the whole, I’m not going to hurt you line. She’d heard those words before; it was never true and they were at war.</p><p>Hakoda picked up on her discomfort and distrust at his words. He got up not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable by staying too long, next time he talked to her he’d have to make sure one of the kids was with him.</p><p>“Get some rest Mai, I’ll have Katara come and check up on you and Zuko after she’s rested, and breakfast brought to you in the morning, okay.” He said as pleasantly as he could. The girl just tracked him across the room as he left. He’d have to find a way to make sure she felt safe with them, but that was a task for the morning, right now he was going to go be with his children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've read a lot of fics were Hakoda ends up adopting Zuko, which will happen don't worry but I also like the idea that Hakoda takes one look and Zuko and Mai together and is like "so they're a package deal, two kids for the price of one" <br/>Thank you so much for reading, feedback is appreciated. <br/>Credit to Muffinlance for the character Healer Kustaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The beginnings of friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground was a lot more comfortable the Zuko remembered it being. Or maybe he was dead, Azula had shot lightning at him, which he had though he had managed to redirect it but maybe he hadn’t. Something warm shifted next to him, he tried to get up to see what it was, but white-hot pain erupted in his chest. He gasped and laid back down. Hand rising to feel at the bandages that lay there.</p><p>“Zuko?” the thing next to him said. Mai’s face appeared in his line of vision a look of concern plastered across her face. “How are you feeling.”</p><p>“Like shit.” Was all he could say before another wave of pain over took him. He tried to curl on his side, but Mai held him down, keeping him on his back.</p><p>“Don’t move, dumbass, your hurt, pretty badly.”</p><p>“What happened?” Zuko bit out, “Where are we.”</p><p>“Azula shot lightning at you, you managed to redirect some of it but the rest hit you in the chest, Katara did something with spirit water that saved you. We’re a with the water tribe fleet with the Avatar and his friends. The ship we’re on right now is a stolen fire nation ship. Chief Hakoda is allowing us to stay with them for now, but I don’t know. I don’t trust him, he says we can trust him, he’s Katara and Sokka’s father.”</p><p>Zuko’s mind turned, he had betrayed Azula and father and she had tried to kill him for it. He had promised the Avatar that he could teach him fire bending. That didn’t explain why Mai was here though.</p><p>“Why are you here weren’t you helping my sister.”</p><p>“You and I both know I’ve never liked you sister, Zuko. And then she hurt you, I threw a knife at her. I love you more then I fear her, Zuko.”</p><p>Well that was not what Zuko was expecting, he hadn’t seen Mai in nearly three years, but they had, had a special bond before everything went to hell. Then the entirely of her words clicked, “You love me?”</p><p>“Yes, I love you. I always have, but then you got banished and everything just fell apart.” Mai said a stray tear rolling down her cheek.</p><p>Zuko reached and brushed the tear away ignoring the pain it caused him. “I love you too Mai. I’m glad you’re hear, I’m glad your safe.”</p><p>Mai laughed softly, leaning into Zuko’s touch. Behind her the door to the room opened and Katara and Chief Hakoda walked in. Zuko dropped in hand from Mai’s face and tried to sit up again, with little success.</p><p>“No, Zuko don’t try to get up. Glad to see you’re awake.” Katara said kneeling down next to Zuko and Mai, smiling at both of them. Hakoda placed brought over two bowls of porridge and gave one to Mai.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked. Zuko looked distrustfully at the man.</p><p>Katara noticed and gently said, “Zuko, this is Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water tribe and my father.”</p><p>So, this was who Mai had been talking about, he looked nice enough, and Katara didn’t seem to be afraid of him.</p><p>“Dad maybe it would be best if you waited outside, you can ask your questions later. I bet Zuko is a little confused right now.” Katara suggested, Hakoda nodded in agreeance and left the room. Katara turned back to Zuko then, “How are you feeling.”</p><p>“Okay I guess, its hurt’s pretty bad.”</p><p>“I want to do another healing session, try to keep from any perminate damage and infection. Kustaa can mix up a pain killer if you want.”</p><p>Mai glanced at Zuko, he looked like her was going to deny the pain killers, as much as she didn’t trust the chief and other warriors, she trusted the healer he had helped Zuko last night. If he had something that could help Zuko’s pain he should take it. “That sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>Zuko looked at her in surprise, “Um, yeah that sound okay.”</p><p>The healing session was unlike anything Mai had ever seen. Katara had her help Zuko sit upright. Zuko had tried his best not to scream at the movement, and mostly failed. He was now leaning up against Mai’s chest, Katara pressing cold water to his chest. Zuko relaxed into Mai’s chest as Katara’s healing powers worked on the wound. When she was done, Katara applied salve to the wound and bandaged in up again. Mai moved him so he was sitting up against the wall instead of her and handed him the other bowl of food.</p><p>“There should be any long-term damage which is good. It’s going to scar, however, there’s not much I can do for that.”</p><p>Zuko chuckled, wincing as it jarred his chest, “What’s another scar from a family member, at least this one I can cover up easily.”</p><p>Katara took an uncomfortable look at Zuko’s face or at his scar. “I’ll let you two eat breakfast, my dad is probably going to come by in a little bit, he has some questions. I know you don’t really trust him yet, but he’s not going to hurt either of you, he’s not like that. I can ask him to bring Sokka or Aang along if that would make you feel more comfortable.” Her father at already said as much, he needed to show them that he trusted them.  </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Zuko and Mai had just finished eating when, another knock sounded at the door. “Come in.” Mai said.</p><p>Aang and the Chief walk in, Mai was relived to see that Katara had convinced her father to allow the Avatar to come. Aang’s face lit up at the sight of Zuko awake.</p><p>“Zuko! You’re up!”</p><p>“Hello Avatar” Zuko said.</p><p>Aang made a face, “you can call me Aang, I’m glad you decided to join us. Did you mean what you said in Ba Sing Se? About teaching me fire bending?”</p><p>“Yes, I do mean it. I’m going to help you take down the Firelord.”</p><p>Hakoda spoke then, “What led you to that decision? You chased Aang and my children all over the world for months and now you want to help them defeat your father.”</p><p>Zuko shrunk in on himself, “I’m truly sorry for what I did to your children. I was wrong, the Firelord was wrong for having me do it.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question, what made you realize that you were wrong?”</p><p>“My Uncle, he convinced me to stop chasing the Avatar. He mad me realize that my father never loved me and didn’t want me back.”</p><p>Something clicked in Hakoda’s mind, a story he had just thought was Fire nation propaganda, about the Firelord burning off his sons face and banishing him, for nothing more then speaking out of turn. Listening to Zuko talk now and the overwhelming evidence that was the scar on him face force Hakoda to reconsider his view of the Prince.</p><p>“So, it’s true, about the scar.”</p><p>Zuko stared at the man, Mai rested a hand on Zuko’s shoulder while Aang just looked confused. “Depends on what you heard but probably.”</p><p>“Okay then, welcome aboard Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko gave him a pained smile, Mai tracking the man’s movements as he walked out of the room.</p><p>“You’re probably tired, you should get some rest, Zuko. Mai I’m going back up on deck if you want to come, but you don’t have to.”</p><p>“Thank you, Aang. But I think I’m going to stay with Zuko for now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, sorry for the sort of slow pacing, more action will come in later chapters, I just needed to set up the foundations for future relationships. As always thank you reading, feedback is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maybe they would be fine (but maybe not)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been with the fleet for almost a week when Hakoda announced that they were going to need to find a port and restock on supplies. Zuko was getting stronger, his fever had broken one three days after the fact. Katara allowed him to walk around the deck a bit, but only if someone was with him. Mai had found it hard to fit into the Avatar’s group. Zuko had seemed to fit in like the missing piece. Which if you looked at it a certain way, he kind of was. Sokka and Toph mostly ignored her, which was fine with her. It’s not she had ever done them any favors. However, on the opposite end of the spectrum, Aang and Katara, wouldn’t leave her alone. It’s not that she didn’t like them, but Aang had too much energy for her liking and Katara -well she liked hanging out with Katara the most, but she seemed to feel the need to talk about emotions at all time. Which was great but Mai wasn’t a very open person, so they clashed more than not.</p><p>Aang and Zuko were currently on the deck of the ship meditating. Zuko had begun his fire bending lessons with Aang a couple of days before. Unfortunately, Aang was scared of fire bending, according to Sokka, who had told her when she asked, Aang had fire bent before and burned Katara, she was fine, but it scared him pretty good. Zuko had said that for the basics that wasn’t and issue, but they’d need to help him face his fear after Aang mastered the breathing techniques.</p><p>Mai looked out into the distance and sighed in relief; she could see land. One of the other crew mates spotted it as well and gave the announcement.</p><p>Once they arrived at the port, Mai asked Hakoda if she was allowed to walk around the town with Katara. Zuko was still too injured to be walking for more than a little bit, so he and Aang went below deck to one of their rooms to continue their breathing exercises and stay out of the crew’s way. Hakoda decided that it was a good idea, telling her and Katara to be back before noon.</p><p> </p><p>They port town was bigger than Mai had expected, rows upon rows on vendors and small business lined every street, and people of every kind were walking around the busy port which was a relief so Katara and her didn’t stand out too much. Hakoda had given Katara some money so Mai could get some new clothes, which Mai was thankful for, she hadn’t exactly had the opportunity to pack up her clothes from when she was leaving Ba Sing Se and had only had what she was wearing. She opted to not put her hair up for once, which she had to admit was kind of nice. Her mother wasn’t there to constantly pester her about her looks and Azula wasn’t giving snide comments any time she did anything different either. Instead Katara had told her, that her hair looked nice down and offered to show her how to braid it later if she wanted.</p><p>The two girls wound their way thru the busy streets trying to find a clothing shop, enjoying the feeling of solid ground below them for the first time in a week. They found a shop near the middle of town. Katara helped Mai pick out some clothes. Mai had never been a big fan of shopping, so it mostly just consisted of Katara grabbing things that she thought would suit Mai, various tunics and legging, a couple of dresses and some hair ribbons. Most of the clothing items were not the Fire Nation reds and pinks that Mai was use to instead, they were different shades of greens and browns. When Mai found a few things that she liked. Katara drug her over to the men’s section of the store.</p><p>“We should probably grab some clothes for Zuko while we’re here.” Katara said, fingering a green shirt, “He’s around the same size as Sokka right?”</p><p>“I think so, he defiantly needs a new shirt at least.” Zuko’s old shirt had been destroyed when the lightning hit him.</p><p>Mai and Katara spent the next fifteen minutes picking out clothes for Zuko, in the very last minute Katara grabbed on of the hair ties. When Mai questioned her about it Katara simply said, “Fire nation usually were their hair long, right. So, I thought that Zuko might want it for when his hair grows out again. And Sokka’s overly protective of his, so if we get Zuko his own we won’t have to listen to the two of them fight.” Stick it to Katara to think a head. Mai agreed that it was a good idea.</p><p>They paid for the clothes and were on their way back to the ship when something caught Mai’s eye. Nailed to the wall was a picture of herself and Zuko, well not a picture exactly. It was a wanted poster proclaiming the two of them traitors of the fire nation with a hands-on reward for their capture and delivery to the Firelord, dead or alive.</p><p>Katara followed her gaze and quickly ripped the two posters off the wall she rolled them up, and grabbed Mai by the elbow. “I think we should walk a little faster.” Her and Katara, thankfully made it back to the ship with out drawing too much attention to themselves. When they got back, Katara went to go find her father and told Mai to go wait with Zuko, so they could discuss the posters.</p><p>Zuko was alone when she entered their shared room. He was curled on his side back facing the door. Mai gently touched his shoulder, to wake him. Sitting up Zuko blinked tiredly at her.</p><p>“Good afternoon sleepy head, Katara and I got you some clothes,” Mai said throwing the bundle on his mattress, while she sat down on hers down on her own mattress. Zuko looked at what they grabbed before pausing as the hair tie that fell out of the bundle.</p><p>“My hairs not long enough for this.” He said.</p><p>“Not yet but it will be, it was Katara’s idea. I bet in a month or two you could put it up in a topknot, it you wanted to.”</p><p>Zuko considered that and nodded, “thank you.” The two quickly changed into the new clothes back to each other to allow for a little privacy. Though Mai ended up having to help Zuko get his shirt on, his wound not healed well enough for him to have full movement of his arms.</p><p>Katara and Hakoda came in a few minutes later Katara still holding the rolled up wanted posters.</p><p>“Katara told me about the problem.” Hakoda said.</p><p>Zuko looked confused, “What problem?”</p><p>Katara unrolled the wanted posters and pasted them to Zuko, “That problem.”</p><p>Zuko stared down at his and Mai’s face reading the words written on the piece of paper. “Dead or alive.” He said in a small voice.</p><p>Mai put an arm around his shoulders protectively as he said, “He really doesn’t care. Uncle was right, my father doesn’t want me back.”</p><p>Katara looked mortified by his words and the realization of what the wanted posters meant for both him and Mai.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry, we’re not going to let anything happen to you, your one of us now.” Hakoda said reassuringly. “We’ll just have to be more careful. Mai, I don’t want you to be going into ports anymore. You and Zuko should stay in this room when we port, just so we can keep you safe. It’s not a form of punishment I promise.”</p><p>Mai just hugged Zuko tighter, as he still looked down at his wanted poster.</p><p>“You two look nice in your new clothes,” Katara said breaking the deafening silence.</p><p>“Thank you, for buying them for us Chief Hakoda.” Mai said, “We can pay you back, somehow,” she added realizing that being declared traitors meant they didn’t exactly have access to the royal coffers or her parent’s expansive wealth.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, consider it a thank you for helping Aang.”</p><p>A man called for Hakoda then and Hakoda got up to leave, Katara smiling at them before following her father out the door.</p><p>“He really wants us dead, Mai.” Zuko said after they left, a single tear slipping down his cheek and hitting the paper. Mai felt tears rolling down her own cheeks at the thought of her parents not caring if she was alive or not.</p><p>“I know,” she whispered, “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little bit of angst at the end. Also I love the idea of Mai and Katara become best friends so thats where their relationship is going :) Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The problem with fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara found that Mai and Zuko were exactly what their little group was missing. As much as Katara loved Toph it was nice to have another girl and her and Mai bonded very quickly. Zuko and Sokka clicked almost instantly, which was great. Sokka didn’t have any other boys that were around his age in their village. Zuko was almost healed, so now he and Sokka were taking turns teaching each other about their various weapon skills, much to both of their delights. Toph and Aang had both treated the new additions to the group like new found older siblings. Both Zuko and Mai had been happy to oblige.</p><p>Zuko was also strong enough to actually start fire bending again, much to Aang’s horror. As much as Katara and Zuko had tried to reassure Aang that fire bending was fine and not dangerous, Aang could barely summon a single flame. In hindsight the massive burn scar on Zuko’s face probably wasn’t helping. Zuko had told Aang that his scar wasn’t an accident and that firebenders were hard to burn, so Aang wouldn’t have to worry about hurting Zuko. Katara also remined him that she could heal any possible injuries that could happen. Both of their efforts were fruitless however so for the time being Zuko and Aang just worked on breathing exercises.</p><p>Mai was watching to two boys on the deck, her loose hair flying around her face in the sea breeze. Mai kept trying to push it out of her face only for it to be blown right back. She hadn’t touched any of the hair ribbons that Katara had picked out for her at the market. Katara thought originally that maybe Mai was just trying something new and didn’t want her old fire nation hair style. It occurred to her then that Mai didn’t know how to do any other hair styles. Katara had offered to show her how to braid, but Mai much like Zuko was stubborn and would come and ask Katara for help. Something about their honor, Fire nation pride was a little too much sometimes.</p><p>Katara walked over to Mai, “I want to show you something.” She said.</p><p>Mai gave her a weird look, “What is it?”</p><p>“I want to show you how to braid your hair.”</p><p>Mai hesitated, “I know how to braid.”</p><p>Katara knew she was lying, “Mai, it’s okay is you can’t, but it must be annoying to not have your hair out of your face. Can I please teach you?”</p><p>Mai looked embarrassed but she agreed, “Okay, it would probably be a useful skill.”</p><p>Katara smiled and dragged her below deck to her room. Stopping by Mai and Zuko’s room first to grab the hair ribbons first. Once they got to Katara’s room she pulled out her comb and handed to Mai.</p><p>“You need to get the knots out of your hair first.”</p><p>Mai took the comb and started to detangle her wind-blown hair, wincing as the comb snagged on some of the worst knots. Mai wasn’t gentle about it either, making Katara wince along with her. Katara was abruptly reminded of Toph, another highborn lady who before joining them had never had any real experience doing her own hair. After two weeks of having Toph as part of their group Katara had forced Toph to allow her to properly comb her hair. Toph had complained about it at first, yelling about Katara acting too much like her mother and she could do it herself. But eventually Toph had relented and allowed Katara to help. Now it would appear that Mai waws having similar problems, unlike Toph though instead of loud complaining, it was a quiet desire for a smallest bit of independence. Katara understood, her mother had always done her hair before- well before everything happened. Katara had stubbornly insisted to Gran Gran that she could d it herself.</p><p>Despite Mai being older than her Katara’s motherly instincts kicked in, as much as Sokka and Toph teased her about being the group mom Katara could help it. Katara reached forward to Mai, gently grabbing her wrist stopping the painful pulling on her hair.</p><p>“Can I do it?”</p><p>Mai looked like she was going to refuse, “I’m not a child.”</p><p>“I know but I would like to do it. Not because I think you can’t. Toph only ever let me do it once, please.”</p><p>Mai sighed handing the comb over to Katara, “I would like that thank you.”</p><p>Katara smiled taking the comb. She moved behind Mai and started gently combing through her hair. Her hair was soft under Katara’s fingers as she worked. Mai leaned slightly into Katara’s touch. When she was done Katara moved around in front of Mai again and undid her own hair from its braid and hair loops.</p><p>“Braiding isn’t really that difficult, but it can take some practice to do on yourself. Divide your hair into three strands.”</p><p>Mai followed her lead, trying to follow along with Katara. In the end, Mai couldn’t get it tight enough after nearly ten tries, so Katara braided her hair back for her, tying the end with a light brown ribbon. She then redid her own hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry I could get it.” Mai said as Katara was finishing off her own braid.</p><p>“Why are you sorry, you did great. It was your first time, I was horrible at braids my first few times, my Gran had to do them for me for a little while but you’ll get the hang of it I promise.” The two girls smiled at each other and Katara knew she had made a lifelong friend.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was getting concerned. Aang could manage to summon a single flame. They had been doing the breathing exercises more almost six weeks. Zuko had even ran Aang through some of the beginning katas to no avail. He wasn’t about to resort to the physical abuse that his own fire bending teachers put him through either to get Aang to summon fire. He tried to think about the few fire bending lessons he had had with Uncle. Uncle had been patient and calm, so unlike Zuko. Zuko had stormed off to his room or the other side of the deck to cool off a couple of times, after Aang had failed to summon fire once again. It didn’t help that Sokka had taken to watching them practice, every know and then calling out about their failure to “jerkbend” as he called it. Zuko knew Sokka was just teasing but that didn’t make it any less infuriating.</p><p>Toph at one point had suggested that they go back to the origins of fire bending, like how she how she had learned from the badger mole. It was a great idea, except, Uncle had killed the last dragon before Zuko was even born. He had told Aang as much, Aang had been shocked to find out about the extinction of the dragons. Zuko felt bad for the kid, being frozen for one hundred years only to wake up and find everything you loved and knew to be gone. Dwelling on the past wasn’t going to help their situation however. Zuko was in middle of brainstorming what Uncle would do in his situation when Mai and Katara walked back up on deck. Mai had her hair braided back, much like Katara’s but without the hair loops. She looked beautiful, Zuko thought not taking his eyes off of her.</p><p>Someone tapped his shoulder, “Sifu Hotman? You with us?”</p><p>Agni, he hated that stupid nickname, but Aang much like Toph and calling him Sparky, wouldn’t let it go, “Yes, Aang.”</p><p>“I was calling you name and you weren’t responding.”</p><p>“It’s because he’s in love.” Sokka teased, having noticed to where Zuko was looking.</p><p>“I am not!” Zuko raged.</p><p>“Oh, no of course not.”</p><p>“Sokka that’s not very nice. ” Aang reprimanded</p><p>“You’re not much better, Aang. I’ve seen the way you look at my sister.”</p><p>Aang’s entire head went red. “Sokka don’t you have something better to be doing, why are you here anyways. Weren’t you and your father planning for the invasion?”</p><p>“Why yes Aang we were. But we might have found something to help your little fire problem.”</p><p>Zuko looked at Sokka quizzically, “What did you find?”</p><p>“We were looking at fire nation maps when we noticed the Sun Warrior ruins.”</p><p>“The Sun Warriors have been gone for centuries, Sokka.”</p><p>“Yes, but their ruins are still there, maybe there’s something there like writing or pictures that could help you.”</p><p>Zuko considered Sokka’s words, he was out of ideas. While he doubted that it would be worth the trip, they had a few weeks to kill entail the solstice anyway.</p><p>“We should try it Aang, it can’t hurt and we need to get you to fire bend and I’m out of ideas.”</p><p>Aang agreed, “I‘ll try it, we should probably get packed then.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Katara and Mai bonding yay! I really like the sun warrior episode and wanted to incorporate it into this story somehow so this was my solution. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sun Warriors and the dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold wind ripped through Zuko’s hair and made his eyes water, as he sat in Appa’s saddle.</p><p>“I’m not sure why but I thought you bison would be a lot fast.”</p><p>Appa made a low grumbling noise below him.</p><p>Aang who was sitting on Appa’s head turned and smiled at Zuko, “Appa’s right Zuko, we normally start our adventures with a more upbeat attitude!”</p><p>Zuko rested his head back looking up at the sky, “Can’t believe this.”</p><p>They were quiet for the rest of the trip, which Zuko was glad for. It’s not that he didn’t like Aang, he did. But the young boy could be a little too much for Zuko sometimes, this was actually the first time that they had been alone together that Aang hadn’t tried to fill the silence with small talk.</p><p>During the late afternoon they finally could see the ruins.  It was beautiful stone arches and temples spread across a cleaned spot in the forest surrounded by mountains. The building here ancient and falling apart, most of them covered in overgrown vines.  They landed just outside of the ancient city and began to walk inwards.</p><p>Zuko looed around, the architecture vague remined him of buildings in the fire nation.</p><p>Him and Aang were talking about the architecture when Aang suddenly tripped over a thin wire. He fell forward and narrowly missing the large spikes that appeared in the ground vaulting over them with this air bending.</p><p>“Zuko I think the past is trying to kill me.”</p><p>“I can’t believe it; this trap must be centuries old. But if it’s here there must be something worth protecting.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out the there were in fact still dragons. Zuko covered his face as Ran and Shaw blew fire at him and Aang. There was heat but no fire, no pain. He carefully dropped his hands to his side, staring in awe at the rainbow fire.</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Mai and Sokka were sparing on deck. Sokka had been thrilled to learn that she was a non-bender.</p><p>“Finally, I’m not the only one.”</p><p>Mai liked Sokka, he was fun to be around even with his stupid meat jokes.</p><p>She dodged a left hook from Sokka and managed to get in a low kick to the back of his knees. Sokka fell to the deck.</p><p>Toph laughed, “That’s another point for Gloomy, snozzles.” Much to her word that first day Mai had been with them; the young earth bender had kept the nicknames.</p><p>“Wow Sokka your really out of practice.” Katara said.</p><p>“Your quiet the fighter Mai,” Hakoda said.</p><p>“Thank you, my parents didn’t want me to learn how t fight but I had Zuko teach me the basics.”</p><p>“Hey guys, their back.” Sokka called out.</p><p>Mai turned in time to see that Sokka was right, Appa was heading towards the ship.  </p><p>Aang jumped down immediately upon arrival proudly showing off his new found flames. They were beautiful, the rainbow of colors dancing in Aang’s palm as he showed everyone.</p><p>Zuko came down from the saddle a bit slower than normal. He was clutching at his chest a pained expression on his face. Mai and Katara ran forward to help him, he practically sagged into Mai’s arms.</p><p>“I don’t think the wound is as healed as we thought.” He said.</p><p>Katara and Mai adjusted him so each girl was on either side of him, supporting most of his weight.</p><p>“Let’s get you to your room, I can do another healing session there.” Katara said.</p><p>Mai then noticed that there was something strapped to Zuko’s back. Before she could touch the bundle Aang ran forward and untied the bundle from Zuko’s torso, holding it gingerly.</p><p>“I’ll take care of it for now Zuko, you go get some rest.” Aang said softly.</p><p>Zuko just nodded not having the strength to talk.</p><p>They half carried him down into the haul of the ship, Zuko collapsing on his mattress the moment he was close enough. He tried to curl in on himself. Katara gently pushed him flat on his back.</p><p>“Don’t Zuko I know it hurts but I need to get to your chest.” She undid the ties on his shirt, opening it to get to the wound beneath.</p><p>He had stupidly not asked for help with new bandages and now a day of his shirt rubbing up against the wound had irritated the burn pretty badly.</p><p>“Zuko!” Mai cried giving him a stern look.</p><p>“Sorry.” He said weakly.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry be smarter.”</p><p>Katara pressed her water to his chest making him wince as her hand made contact, “Zuko this is serious, I shouldn’t have let you go with Aang.”</p><p>“But Aang needed to get over his fear of fire.”</p><p>“Yes, but not at the risk of your health. Why can’t you see that? You and Mai have already earned your place in the group. You don’t owe us anything.”</p><p>Zuko and Mai both looked touched at her words. Katara smiled at both of them, she couldn’t imagine what their group had been like before them.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Zuko was up at sunrise like normal. Mai had gotten use to waking up then as well, seeing as her and Zuko shared a room.</p><p>Zuko looked at her, “Help me up on deck.”</p><p>“I think not, not after what you pulled yesterday. It’s a day of bedrest for you.”</p><p>“You’re not my mother, or my healer. That’s Katara’s job.”</p><p>“Maybe not but I am the girl who betrayed her nation and family for you so I think that allows be some amount of power.” She said.</p><p>Zuko relented laying back down on his mattress. Someone knocked at the door.</p><p>“Zuko? Mai? Are you guys up?” Came Aang’s voice.</p><p>“Yes Aang, you can come in.” Mai answered.</p><p>The door opened and Aang entered their room. Mai noticed that he was carrying the strange bundle Zuko had yesterday. Aang set it down carefully in Zuko’s lap and sat down in between Mai and Zuko’s mattress.</p><p>“I thought you might want that back.”</p><p>“Thank you, Aang.”</p><p>“What is it, what did you two find?” Mai questioned.</p><p>Zuko’s face lit up then, he pulled the bundle close to him and unwrapped it.</p><p>Mai was in shock, “Is that…”</p><p>“A dragon egg.” Zuko finished for her. It was about the size of her head and looked like it was made out of gold.</p><p>“We found it in the ruins and when Zuko touched it he said it felt like something inside the egg had woken up, responding got his inner flame. Zuko didn’t want to leave it so we took it with us.”</p><p>It was simple enough story, but Mai knew they weren’t telling the whole truth. She decided to let it go, seeing the love in Zuko’s eyes as he held the egg.</p><p>“What are you going to do with it when it hatches. You have no idea how to raise a dragon.”</p><p>“I didn’t really think that far ahead, to be honest. But I woke it up somehow so it’s my responsibility to take care of it when it hatches.”</p><p>“And when will that be?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Sometime soon I guess.”</p><p>“You guess! Zuko this a dragon we’re talking about here, how you know it won’t try to kill you, once it hatches.”</p><p>“It won’t Mai you don’t have anything to worry about. The dragon will be fine, I can tell.” Zuko said protectively, hugging the egg to his chest like it was his child.</p><p>The little dragon responded to his touch curling inside its shell. Zuko smiled to himself, everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zuko has a dragon! I couldn't help but add Druk into the story and this chapter presented the perfect opportunity for me to do so. As always thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The invasion was to take place in about three weeks and Katara was nervous. They had spent so long planning this and making sure that nothing would go wrong, but despite her father’s reassurance that things would be okay, Katara just wasn’t sure. They hadn’t told Mai or Zuko exactly what the plan was, not sure how they would react btu they would need to know sooner then later.</p><p>They had decided to stay with water tribe fleet for the invasion. Originally, they had planned to go and train on their own and meet up on an island right outside of the fire nation a couple days before the e invasion. But with the inclusion of Zuko and Mai they had decided it was best to stay with the fleet. Zuko was still pretty badly injured and from what his little trip with Aang had thought her was that flying on a bison for long periods of time was not good for lightning injuries.</p><p>In any case they would be a stronger force with all of the Southern Water tribe warriors instead of the few they had initially planned on using.</p><p>Hakoda had sent out messenger hawks to their allies in the Earth Kingdom and the northern air temple. They hadn’t received information of the earth kingdom, but the mechanic from the northern air temple was on his way with some new inventions. He had also said in his letter that he would see if the swamp benders were willing to help them.</p><p>She had just talked to Sokka and her father about needed to talk to Mai and Zuko. They had agreed that it was time to tell them about the invasion.</p><p>Zuko and Mai were in their room. Both her and Mai had bullied Zuko into bedrest, much to his dismay, but he listened so that was something.</p><p>The were talking quietly when she entered.</p><p>Mai looked up at her, “Hello Katara,” she greeted.</p><p>“Hi Mai. Can I talk to you both for a minute?”</p><p>Zuko gave her a worried look, “sure, what is it? It there a problem?”</p><p>“Not exactly, I need to tell you both about the plan.”</p><p>“The plan?”</p><p>“So, you know about the summer solstice, right?”</p><p>“Yes, what’s your point?”</p><p>“We’ve been planning an invasion of the fire nation capital, that’s going to take place in three weeks.”</p><p>“Your what!” Zuko and Mai cried together.</p><p>“We’ve been gathering our allies for a little while now. It’s the perfect opportunity to take down the Firelord, he won’t be able to fire bend so the task will be easier for Aang.”</p><p>Mai nodded, “that would make sense, but why didn’t you tell us.”</p><p>“We weren’t sure how you were going to react it is your home after all.”</p><p>“That maybe true, Katara, but it’s a home that wants us both imprisoned or dead.”</p><p>“And I haven’t been home in three years.”</p><p>“So, you’re not mad?”</p><p>“No, Katara we’re not mad. I just wish you had told us sooner; we want to help. We wouldn’t be here with you right now if we didn’t want to.”</p><p>“Azula gave us both a chance to go home remember? And we refused, my father needs to be taken down, of course we’ll help you.”</p><p>Katara sighed in relief, “Okay then, next time we have a meeting, your both invited, so we can figure out how you can best help.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One week later, Hakoda was up on deck making some rope with Sokka. He was so happy to have both of his children back with him, though he had been rather socked to learn about what they had been doing in his absence.</p><p>Hakoda liked the other children as well, Aang was a delight me be around, always so full on energy. Toph, Hakoda had to admit was slightly terrifying considering that she was only a twelve-year-old girl. Hakoda had been cautious of Mai and Zuko when they had come aboard. They were fire nation and one was the crown prince at that. But they two were quite the pair and they had grown on him. They were clearly traumatized by their ow parents and Hakoda found himself wanting to protect the two of them.</p><p>Speaking of the fire nation children, Zuko and Mai came running up from in the haul. Zuko carrying that egg he had found, with a couple of blankets, Mai following close behind him with he hands full of sea jerky.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Sokka said standing up, his net forgotten. Hakoda followed his lead.</p><p>“It’s hatching!” Zuko yelled back, his face a mix of fear and excitement.</p><p>Sure, enough the egg was quivering cracks beginning to form along the shell.</p><p>Zuko set the egg in the blankets he laid on the ground is a sort of nest shape. Him and Mai crouched down watching with anticipation. The other children standing with Hakoda a few feet away.</p><p>After a few minutes a small red snout poked its way through the shell.</p><p>Zuko cried out is delight as the red dragon crawled out of the egg. The dragon was about the size of Hakoda’s forearm, but much thinner. It had little wings and tiny claws.</p><p>The dragon immediately went to Zuko, cooing as it crawled into Zuko’s outstretched hands. He picked it up and placed it into his lap as Mai handed him a piece of the jerky to give to the dragon.</p><p>The dragon snatched the piece of meat right out of Zuko fingers, eating it before rubbing up against Zuko’s hand asking for more. He obliged the little creature.</p><p>Everyone was quiet until Aang spoke up, “What are you going to name it Zuko?”</p><p>“Druk.” He relied simply, most of his attention completely encapsulated by the baby dragon in his lap.</p><p>Mai snorted, “Your going to name him, dragon?”</p><p>“Look I’m not the best with names, Mai, you know that.”</p><p>“Oh, yes I remember, turtleducky the turtleduck.”</p><p>Toph laughed, “Well I think it’s a great name, sparky.”</p><p>“Thank you Toph.”</p><p>The dragon seemed to think that it was a good name as well blowing a small breath of fire in response to its name. Zuko laughed breathing fire right back at the dragon.</p><p>Well Hakoda didn’t know Zuko could do that.</p><p>“Zuko!” Aang cried, “I didn’t know you could breath fire, you have to teach me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the shorter chapter, I have a lot going on right now. But Druks here now! Yay! Until next time, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Invasion problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The invasion was tomorrow. Mai didn’t think she had felt this nervous for anything before. It wasn’t just the fact that she was going to invade her own land; they also didn’t know what would happen if they lost.</p><p>Her and Zuko would be executed for being traitors, though Zuko and her had agreed to keep that piece of information to themselves, they didn’t need the other to worry about something as small as that. She and Zuko were just two people out of the hundreds that would be involved in the invasion.</p><p>It didn’t help that she hadn’t gotten much sleep over the past two weeks. Druk had refused to leave Zuko alone, at any point of the day, which included when she was trying to sleep. I was a bit annoying to have to wake up every hour of so to Druk making little noises or blowing fire in her and Zuko’s face because he wanted food or attention.</p><p>She had ended up moving her mattress into Katara’s room, which was a little better, except it had been a full moon last night which according to Katara made waterbender restless. So, no luck on getting sleep there either.</p><p>The fleet had stopped in an earth kingdom port a couple of days ago for a last-minute stock up on supplies. Hakoda had been nice enough to allow her and Zuko some money to get some weapons, their old ones still in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>Zuko wouldn’t have his fire bending so he had boughten himself some broad swords while Mai had bought a couple of knives to replace the ones she had lost.</p><p>She wasn’t the only one who was nervous of the invasion, which was nice to know.</p><p>Sokka had spluttered over himself while he was telling the warriors his plan, much to his eternal embarrassment.</p><p>Katara was mothering everyone tenfold, which Mai knew was just how she showed people that she cared but she was the third youngest one there, it was sweet if a bit out of place.</p><p>Aang had barely slept much like her, claiming that his nightmares had been keeping him up. Something about not having pants and a math test? Mai wasn’t sure and she didn’t think she wanted to know.</p><p>Toph may not be showing it outwardly, but she was defiantly nervous, if the sudden decrease in teasing was any implication.</p><p>Mai was a bit embarrassed to admit that she was showing her nervousness by being colder and more distant then she was usually.</p><p>Zuko on the other hand had become quick to anger, or quicker then normal. Katara yelled at him after he had yelled at Aang, and Hakoda had had to break up a fight between Zuko and Sokka, after Sokka had said something to Zuko.</p><p>Over all Mai was not having a good time.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was this close to losing it.</p><p>Aang wasn’t sleeping and barely wanted to train. How could he not want to train? He was the Avatar the most important part of the invasion.</p><p>“Zuko.” Aang wined, “Can I take a break now, I’m tired.”</p><p>Aang was doing hot squats on the deck Zuko standing over by the rail watching him.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be so tired if you had slept last night Aang.”</p><p>“I already told you I couldn’t sleep-“</p><p>“Not with out nightmares, yes Aang I know. But this is the invasion we’re talking about and with any luck the end of the war. We can’t afford for you to not be sleeping.” Zuko snapped.</p><p>He knew he was being irritating, Mai had told him as such. Her exact word being that he needed to stop being such an unpleasant bastard. Zuko had to admit that she was right, but he couldn’t help it; the invasion on his own people was in less than twenty-four hours, how on earth was he supposed to be acting?</p><p>“Zuko stop being a jerk and give Aang a break!” came Katara’s voice, clearly annoyed with him.</p><p>“Yeah, Sparky I need Aang to still be functioning by the time I get to him.”</p><p>Zuko lost it.</p><p>“WELL WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPOSE TO BE DOING! IS NO ONE ELSE CONCERNED FOR TOMORROW!”</p><p>“Zuko, of course we’re concerned.” Katara interjected.</p><p>“WELL YOU HAVE A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT! THIS INVASION IS GOING TO BE THE DECIDING FACTOR IN THIS WAR! AANG NEEDS TO KILL THE FIRELORD, AND YOU WANT ME TO LET HIM HAVE A BREAK!”</p><p>“I have to kill the Firelord?” Aang said in a small voice.</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DO YOU HAVE TO KILL THE FIRELORD? YES AANG! YOU HAVE TO KILL THE FIRELORD THIS WAR WON’T END IN LESS HE’S DEAD.”</p><p>Tears welded up in Aang’s eyes as he stared at Zuko.</p><p>Katara started to take a step towards Zuko her anger clear in her face, when Hakoda who had been on the other side of the deck stopped her. He walked over to Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Zuko roughly pushed it off, “don’t touch me.” He growled.</p><p>Hakoda put his hand back on his shoulder and held tightly so that Zuko could move away from the older man</p><p>“I think you and I need to have a talk.” He said low enough so that only Zuko could hear.</p><p>Not waiting from a response, Hakoda guided Zuko down from the deck and into his cabin.</p><p>Hakoda pointed to one of the chairs by his desk, “sit.”</p><p>Zuko did so his eyes not leaving the other man’s face.</p><p>Hakoda sat down in the chair across from him.</p><p>“Why did you yell at Aang?” Hakoda said in a calm tone.</p><p>“You were there you know why.”</p><p>“I only heard you yelling I didn’t hear what Aang said. What did he do to make you mad?”</p><p>Hakoda was being frustratingly calm about the whole situation Zuko thought, it actually reminded him of Uncle.</p><p>He took a deep breath and tried to say in as neutral of a voice as possible, “Because the invasion is tomorrow and Aang’s not taking this seriously, we can’t afford to lose.”</p><p>“I understand that your frustrated and scared Zuko, but Aang is trying his hardest, he’s only a kid.”</p><p>“That won’t matter to the Firelord, it never has.”</p><p>Hakoda thought about what Zuko had just said, he knew his father was the one to give Zuko his scar. But another thought occurred to him.</p><p>“Are your and Mai’s life in danger?”</p><p>Zuko gave him a weird look, “What do you mean? Everyone’s life in is danger not just me and Mai. It’s an invasion what do you expect.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about during the invasion, Zuko. If you or Mai get captured what will happen to you?”</p><p>Zuko brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face so Hakoda couldn’t see it anymore. “He’ll kill us. Public execution more specifically.” He said in a quiet broken voice, his shoulders shaking with the force of weeks’ worth of pent up tears.</p><p>Hakoda stood up and walked over to Zuko, he picked the teenager up and brought him over to his bed. Hakoda held the traumatized teenager in his lap rocking him gently, trying to provide him with even the smallest bit of protection that Zuko so desperately needed.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Katara and Mai were trying their best to calm Aang down.</p><p>“What does Zuko mean I have to kill the Firelord! That was never part of the plan I can just capture him, instead right?” Aang babbled as Katara held him.</p><p>“Don’t listen to Zuko, Aang. He’s just being a bit of a jerk right now.” Mai said.</p><p>“He won’t have his fire bending so I can just arrest him, that sounds good right?”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea Aang.” Katara said reassuringly.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to make Zuko mad.”</p><p>“Aang that’s not your fault he’s been overly aggressive and angry with everyone the past few days.” Mai said.</p><p>Aang knew she was right but that didn’t make him feel any better.</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about Aang. We’re all going to be there to help you take down Ozai, even Zuko. Its going to be perfectly fine.”</p><p>Aang knew that Katara was telling the truth, they had every card stacked in their favor he just wished he could make himself believe it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here have some Hakoda and Zuko bonding, as a treat. The invasion of the black sun is next, woaho! Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Invasion of the Black Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai was up before Katara, which wasn’t unusual. She got dressed and head up on deck careful not to wake Katara as she did so.</p><p>Aang and Sokka were also up on deck looking over maps of the Fire nation capital, Zuko was no where to be found which was unusual.</p><p>She walked over to the two and kneeled down next to them.  </p><p>“Good morning Mai.” Aang greeted.</p><p>“Morning, have you seen Zuko?” She asked.</p><p>“Not since last night.” Sokka said shrugging, “don’t you to sleep in the same room?”</p><p>“I’ve been sleeping with Katara.”</p><p>“He’s probably just sleeping in.”</p><p>“More likely he’s sulking.” Mai mused, “Are you ready for today?”</p><p>The plan was simple enough, the water tribe fleet along with their allies would attack the capitals harbor thirty minutes before the eclipse given them enough time to secure their position. While the rest of the warriors are taking over the city; Aang, Katara and Zuko would go after the Firelord while her, Sokka and Toph would take out Azula.</p><p>Mai and Zuko had already told the others that both would be un the underground tunnels underneath the palace as a precaution for their brief loss of bending.</p><p>Mai was just praying that it would work.</p><p>“I think, we’re ready. What do you think Aang?” Sokka responded.</p><p>“Yeah, I ready to face the Firelord.”</p><p>Toph walked up from behind them, “We’ll be there to help Aang, me and Zuko, you’re not alone in this.”</p><p>“Thanks, Toph.”</p><p>Mai took a deep breath; everything was going to be fine.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Zuko paced back and forth in his room.</p><p>He really needed to apologize to Aang and Katara for yelling at them, but he didn’t know how.</p><p>He had gotten less sleep since Mai had gone to sleep in Katara’s room, he hadn’t realized how much of a comfort she had been.</p><p>But that didn’t matter now, they were attacking his people today, his was going to see his father for the first time in over three years, he couldn’t spend his time sulking in his room as Mai would probably put it.</p><p>Zuko was also slightly embarrassed that he had fallen asleep in Chief Hakoda’s room and had woken up him in own, which meant that someone probably the chief had carried him to his room, which was another level of embarrassing even for him.</p><p> Druk nuzzled against his leg and Zuko picked the little dragon up into his arms, softly stroking his scaly head.</p><p>He could hear people moving around both outside of his door and above him on deck, he really needed to leave this room.</p><p>Sighing he went to the door took a deep breath and headed on deck.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else was already on deck not to Zuko’s surprise. He walked over the where the rest of the group was sitting around a fire nation map.</p><p>“Zuko!” Aang called out when he spotted him.</p><p>“Hi, Aang. Listen I’m really sorry about yesterday I shouldn’t have yelled at you, or Katara.” He said glancing in Katara’s direction.</p><p>“It’s okay Sifu Hotman, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Aang chirped a smile plastered across his young face.</p><p>I really should have assumed he was going to kill my father, Zuko thought, he’s still a child it’s not fair.</p><p>And he wouldn’t have to not if Zuko could help it.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They managed to get into the underground tunnels right as the eclipse started. Katara, Aang and Zuko bid goodbye to the others and headed to where Zuko had said he was fairly sure the Firelord would be.</p><p>Katara’s heart was pounding in her chest, what if this didn’t work, what if they couldn’t find the Firelord?</p><p>She pushed the intrusive thoughts out of her head, she couldn’t afford to think about that right now, they had every advantage on their side.</p><p>She was thankful she wasn’t the only own who was nervous, Aang kept glancing around them nervously as they ran through the tunnels, and Zuko kept muttering something under his breath.</p><p>Unfortunately, Zuko was also with out his powers, but Katara counted them lucky that he had other combat skills.</p><p>Aang suddenly stopped the passage leading to a wooden door.</p><p>“Do you think he’s in there?” Aang whispered.</p><p>“He has to be, we don’t really have another option, on three.” Zuko said.</p><p>Katara readied her bending water as Zuko counted down.</p><p>“Three.” He said kicking in the door.</p><p>“Zuko, what a pleasant surprise.” Drawled a cool voice from inside the chamber.</p><p>The Firelord was sitting on a makeshift throne, his long black hair half up in the traditional topknot, the golden crown resting in its place.</p><p>Katara wasn’t quite sure what she was excepting, but she was not prepared for the amount that Zuko looked like his father, they had the same pale skin and dark hair. If it weren’t for the scar Zuko would have been a miniature copy of his father.</p><p>Aang stepped forward, “Firelord Ozai, I am giving you a chance to surrender.”</p><p>“He’s not going to do it Aang.” Zuko said.</p><p>“Is this the welcome I get, Zuko? After so many years apart.” The Firelord said, completely ignoring both her and Aang.</p><p>“Answer the Avatar, your powerless, just surrender.” Zuko bit back, fury written across his face.</p><p>“And what will happen if I don’t surrender. You’ll kill me?” The Firelord mused.</p><p>“No,” Aang said, “we’re not going to kill you, but I will fight you if necessary.”</p><p>Katara was getting worried, they only had a couple minutes left before the eclipse was over.</p><p>“You’ll fight me? What am I going to do, I’m powerless? It wouldn’t be very Avatar like to fight a defenseless man no would it?”</p><p>Aang hesitated, Katara cursed herself. The Firelord knew exactly where to hit.</p><p>“See that’s what I…” The Firelord was cut off.</p><p>“Says the man who burned his defenseless thirteen-year-old child, don’t you sit there and talk about Fairless, you fucking hypocrite.”</p><p>The Firelord turned his attention back to Zuko, “That was to teach you a lesson, which clearly didn’t stick.”</p><p>“No, it was cruel and it was wrong.” Zuko snapped back.</p><p>They were running out of time.</p><p>The Firelord started to rise, scratch that they were out of time.</p><p>Katara watch frozen in her spot as the Firelord shifted in to an all too familiar position, electricity starting to crackle as he summoned lighting.</p><p>And then he collapsed.</p><p>He-what just happened.</p><p>Katara whirled around to Zuko, his arm still outstretched, he had thrown something, she thinks?</p><p>Aang cried out in shock, Katara turned to the Firelord’s body just in time to see blood start to run across the floor from the knife wound in his neck.</p><p>Aang was as frozen as Katara, she heard the sound of metal clattering to the floor along with the sound of a body a moment later.</p><p>She turned back to Zuko, he was kneeling on the floor, his face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking with the force of sobs. His pained cries echoing around the chamber would be something that would haunt Katara’s dreams for a long time after.  </p><p>Just then the others burst in to the room, they all paused taking in the sight of the dead Firelord.</p><p>The old man that had been with Zuko while he had chased them with the others.</p><p>At the sight of Zuko he ran forward and quickly enveloped him in a tight hug.</p><p>Katara was swept up in her brother’s arms, “You’re okay, you’re okay.” Sokka kept repeating into her hair as he hugged har. She hugged him right back, just as relived that he was okay.</p><p>Mai rushed over to Zuko as well, the old man enveloping them both a hug.</p><p>Toph was trying to calm down a frantic Aang.</p><p>But they were safe, all of them.</p><p>And despite the increasingly stronger scent of blood filling the room Katara couldn’t help but smile to herself, they were safe, they had all survived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the super late update, hopefully I will be able to keep with a better schedule for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feedback is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Not a Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I apologize for my super long absence, life just kinda got away from me, you know how it is. I promise I have not abandoned this story and I plan on updating it very soon, hopefully with in the next week or two. Sorry to leave you all on such a cliff hanger, I sure that sucked. I have really enjoyed all the comments you all have been leaving on this story and the others I am working on. I love and appreciate you all &lt;3!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>